Crabs are caught using pots that are typically about 3 feet in diameter, about 10 inches high and are made of steel bars with a mesh covering. Appropriate bait is placed in the crab pot and the pot is lowered from a boat onto the seabed. Crabs enter the pot and are trapped. The pot is then raised from the seabed in order to remove the crabs. During the pot's time on the seabed, the pot often collects weeds and other debris in addition to the desired crabs and accordingly, after being lifted from the water, the pot typically must be balanced on the rail of the boat while the crabs, weed and debris are removed from the pot before placing the pot in the boat. Balancing the pot on the rail of the boat is awkward and unsafe, as a fisherman will normally have to hold the pot with one hand and use only one hand to clean the pot and remove the crabs.